Undercover
by TanjaBrennan
Summary: Booth is working on a new case but this time Brennan's help isn't required in the lab work way...


Bones nestled into him. Booth could feel the tightness in her body through the thin cloth of her dress. After the next turn he pulled her even closer to himself than before. The music was fast and they were dancing perfectly in time. Before this evening Booth would never have expected Bones to dance like that.

They were in a salsa club. Several dancing couples were on the dance floor but Bones and Booth got all the attention of the other guests.

Bones' hair whirled through the air and the clacking sound of her high heels was drowned out by the music. Booth was wearing a white half opened shirt and a pair of casual black cloth pants. Bones lay her hand on his chest. With one leg twined around one of his, she pressed herself tight to him. She could feel his hands run over her back and how he passed one hand under the cloth of her dress for a second.

The touch left a burning feeling on her skin. Bones wasn't able to say if she was hot from the dancing or because of Booth, who led her across the dance floor and pulled her closer after each short separation of their bodies. Or was it the pressure weighing on her shoulders?

They weren't here for fun. Their visit had only one purpose. Eduardo Cascos. Bones and Booth were supposed to attract attention. Especially Bones. She had seen Cascos sitting at a table when she came in with Booth. But since then they never had had the chance again to look for him.

Booth seemed to have problems concentrating on the observation as well. Bones dancing style and her dress made it all too difficult to think about work.

Cascos casually leaned against the counter and looked after every woman who passed him. His black hair was combed back, the jacket of this suit hung over the chair next to him. His shirt was half unbuttoned and he was holding a half empty glass of vodka in his hand. Next to him stood an overweight man in a suit. Unlike Cascos he did not have Spanish origins but was black. With a grim expression on his face he let his glance wander through the club, always looking for troublemakers.

Cascos was watching the people on the dance floor. One woman had already caught his attention. She was wearing a tight red dress which accentuated her legs. Her body was perfect. At least for what he would love to do with her. The only thing that disturbed him about her was the muscular guy dancing with her. He was touching her everywhere and attempted to kiss her in this moment. Cascos turned around disgusted. His bodyguard met his glance.

"You wish?"

Cascos pointed to the couple on the dance floor. "Her." The guard screwed up his eyes, then nodded.

Booth was breathing like he'd just run a marathon. He slipped his hand up her leg, the soft flesh driving him crazy. They were here to work and the only thing he could think about was her. When the music became slower Bones wrapped her arms around his neck and he dropped his hands to her hips automatically. Cuddled together both kept on dancing. When Booth leaned a little bit forward with his head Bones apprehended the situation and kissed him. It was a short soft touch. Booth was about to make the kiss more intense when he noticed one of the other FBI agents in plain clothes giving him a sign. Cascos was watching them. The other agents were spread over the club. First floor, second floor, at the bar, on the dance floor and at the tables. Bones was still moving to the music and Booth adapted to her rhythm. They leaned their foreheads against each other. Bones let her hand glide down his cheek.

"He saw us." Booth whispered a little husky.

Bones met his eyes. The plan was working.

One agent dancing next to them was tripping over. The sign. While the agent was recollecting the shoe she lost Booth led Bones from the dance floor. They didn't separate an inch walking to the bar.

She discovered Cascos at the end of the counter but avoided taking a closer look. Booth took a seat on a bar stool. Bones sat down next to him and immediately leaned against him again. He almost couldn't get his hands off her and run up and down her leg. She had positioned herself so that she could be seen from Cascos' seat. Booth turned to her, he wanted to kiss her again but the barkeeper interrupted them. He didn't stop looking at Bones while he ordered a scotch and a cocktail for Bones.

The barkeeper started working with a grin on his face, still watching the couple in front of him.

Booth leaned forward again and brought his face so close to hers that his lips stroke hers until she couldn't bear it anymore and kissed him. This kiss was more intense than the one before. Booth was holding her in his arms and never broke their body contact.

Another agent was sitting on the bar stool next to them. He leaned on the counter a little to have a better look at them. Even if he was here for work, a little bit of fun was nothing bad. And these two obviously had it. He kept an eye on Cascos, but the other was paying attention to the couple.

Cascos bent forward and tossed the glass in his hand from one side to the other. The hulking guy next to him also couldn't look the other way. Cascos screwed up his eyes. Suddenly he leant backwards and talked to his subordinate.

Several agents observed the scene. The agent at the bar became a little restless when the bodyguard left his position next to Cascos and paved a way through the crowd. Booth saw the agent nipping at his glass. _Something was happening_. He pressed Bones harder against him.

"What's wrong?" she whispered in his ear.

Booth kissed her neck. "I think it's beginning."

Although he had been sure she'd be able to do this he suddenly had doubts. The mission was planned, there were at least as many FBI agents as members of Cascos' gang in the club, but still… It appeared to him to be unbelievably careless to get Bones involved in this. He could have done this with another agent, a trained agent. Then Bones would not be in danger.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her and sighed when she almost moved onto his lap.

"I like to finish the things I start." Determination was reflected in her eyes.

"Okay."

When Booth looked at the agent next to them again, he was lighting a cigarette. _He was coming._ In this moment a strong arm pulled him away from Bones.

"Stop grabbing at the lady. Mr. Cascos doesn't like to see things like that." the bodyguard grumbled and lifted Booth from his stool.

Booth held up his arms defensively. "Sorry, but hey,…" he pointed at Bones with one hand, "just look at her!"

Bones was suggestively sipping at her cocktail. The bodyguard turned to her. "You. Come with me. Mr. Cascos wishes to dance with you."

Bones put down the glass and met Booth's glance. The first time this evening he could see insecurity in her face. After a reassuring look from Booth she stood up and straightened out her dress. Cascos was already standing to meet her.

"Good evening." He said sounding as slimy as he looked. He pulled Bones to him running one hand down her spine and pinching her bottom. Booth felt a sharp urge to punch Caccos seeing this.

"Feel like dancing?" It was more an order than a question.

Booth got up to protest, but the bodyguard shoved himself between Booth and Bones.

"Calm, down man." He pushed Booth back to his seat and didn't make a move to leave him alone again.

Booth had to watch Cascos drag Bones on the dance floor. Only the knowledge that several agents were close to her calmed him down a little. He urgently hoped Cascos would not find the microphone Bones was wearing. If he did find it, there would be nowhere on Earth safe for him to hide.

Cascos tried to reduce the distance between him and Bones again and again, but she kept the distance comfortable. The music was fast, so that he didn't seem to notice her efforts. As a second song started the door of the club opened and six men in suits entered. The bodyguard left his place next to Booth moving to greet the new visitors. Booth watched nervously as Cascos got closer to Bones.

The men talked quickly. The new visitors seemed outraged. The bodyguard turned away from them and stepped to Cascos. He interrupted the dance, whispered something in Cascos' ear which made him let go of Bones and leave the dance floor.

Booth stood up, went to Bones and embraced her. "Everything alright?"

Bones leaned against him "Yes, I'm ok." She looked around nervously, but Cascos seemed to have vanished.

A young man with blond hair tapped on Booth's shoulder. "Looks like the party is over." He practically shouted.

Booth nodded. He had understood. It was time to go. With one hand on Bones' back he led her to the exit, the other agents following behind at given intervals.

Outside Bones and Booth slipped around the corner and into the alley when Booth was sure no one was following them. An SUV and a handful of agents were waiting for them there.

"Excellent work." One of the agents was welcoming them. Booth went for the jackets in the car without dealing with his colleague. He wrapped one of the jackets around Bones' bare shoulders.

"Good. Then it was worth it after all." She said quietly. But Booth noticed her being intimidated. He shared a look with her before the agent in charge came to him.

"Congratulations. That was unique. Seriously, if I didn't know it better I'd think you two were a couple." Booth grimaced. That was exactly what had been going through his head this evening himself.

"Well, you can't have it all, right?" he joked. The car which was supposed to bring Bones and Booth away drove up. Booth opened the door and let Bones get in. He closed the door, waved goodbye at the agents and got in on the other side.

They could already hear the first raindrops falling on the top of the car. The driver pulled out quickly and sped until they had left the district behind them. It was a three hour drive back to Washington and soon they both felt tired. Booth leaned back in his seat. The front part of the jeep was separated from them through a window comparable to a taxi. He could hear Bones sighing. When he turned his head to her she had wrapped the jacket tightly around herself and was still shaking. Booth unbuckled himself and moved to the middle.

"Come here." He laid an arm around her. She was cold, which was not a surprise considering the temperature and her flimsy dress. Booth was surprised when she put her head on his shoulder. They were not on a mission anymore. Everything she was doing now, was no longer work related.

Booth gave her a kiss on the forehead. "You've been unbelievable today."

Bones looked up at him. "I've watched Dirty Dancing before. The movement patterns in that movie were really helpful."

Booth grinned. "Bones, there is no way you learned that from a movie."

She looked back to the front. When she still didn't reply after a few minutes Booth leant forward. He'd expected her to fall asleep but as usual she was being stubborn and her eyes remained firmly open.

"What did he say to you?"

Bones pressed her lips together. "What he probably said to all of his victims."

Booth pulled her tighter to him "Can we talk about it tomorrow?" she asked and hugged him back.

"Okay." Booth said quietly and caressed her head with one hand.


End file.
